


Meeting of Selves: Moon Viewing

by Minikomaki



Series: Across time exist versions of Me [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Time Shenanigans, at least, i am being a bit snarky, i mean if you are here I hope you finished the show, i still hate this, mentions 90 percent of the siblings, mild very very mild violence, possible spoilers?, set partially in dallas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “Gotta go stop Five from himself or something Klaus wasn’t very accurate with information.”“What do you mean Klaus?”“Klaus, our brother, don’t think too hard about what he says, but trust information from him.”





	Meeting of Selves: Moon Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I am sorta happy with this? I still hate it but if I don't post it I never will. Up next will def be Five. cause I am already writing that. A weekday update is super rare I am a night walker so don't expect this again.

Broad shoulders faced off against broader shoulders. Luther puffed out his chest as he stared at the hairy gorilla shoulders a long white beard fell down across the rotund stomach while large gorilla fingers adjusted the leather cloak tatter and coated in blood and mud. “Who are you?” The man head tipped as he shifted to settle on the ground reclining the heavy weight. “Could ask you the same.” A frown crossed Luther features while he looked around grass waved sleepily with the setting sun casting its glow. The gorilla of a man stretched settling further. “Wonder where Klaus and Diego are having the same trouble.” This caused Luther to blink anger rising how dare this thing mention his siblings.

“Who are you.” Muscles tensed under shoulders ready to launch himself forward fingers stroking the beard. “Call me Space Boy.” The answer was short as he lumbered back to his feet a grin moving across his features. “And you?” Luther found himself shiftIng. If this was going to come to a fist fight he was sure he could beat this mutant. “Luther Hargreeves.” This brought a quirked brow before laugh thick and heavy fell from the other. “What the hell is so funny.” The laughter died. “You tell me Space boy.” Luther bristled flinging himself at the man fist lashing out. He wasn’t expecting it to be batted away and find himself launched. Space boy rushed agile even with his heavy weight as he rushed forward massive hand wrapping his head giving a tight squeeze even as Luther’s fingers tried to pry it off. 

“What you hiding huh?”Space boy asked out of interest though he found himself giving a squeeze to tighten his grip on Luther’s head. “Let go.” the words came grunted before Luther found himself dropped to the ground. “So Luther, I’m you, going to kill five more now, pretty sure he had something to do with this.” The words came out with a threatening tiber to them. “What about five, and you being me? you are part gorilla!” A hand waved as Space Boy raised a brow. “Yeah? Dad did it to save me.” A statement of fact, didn’t the other spend time on the moon? did he not almost die? “Also technically a martian ape.” A hand patted his belly, maybe he needed to slim down again. “Dad did that!?” the exclamation caused Space boy raise a brow. “Yeah, saved my life, nothing to be ashamed of, made me stronger.” 

A flex of an arm the muscle there visible though the super strength clearly augmented it if the grip had been anything to go by. Luther stared, how could this be him not hidden away ashamed, didn’t this version of him care about what others might think. “Don’t they taunt you?” His quirked a brow. “For this no, We didn’t get together again until dad died, and even before that it was shortly before ben died, I mean Rumor still loves me and I her.” This caused confusion to rise in Luther. “Someone would love you with that form?” 

“Course and I am sure whatever dad did to you didn’t stop Rumor from falling for you.” Even if she had rumored him into kissing her, he did genuinely care for her. A stretch as he turned. The thick sweater and heavy coat seemed to itch on Luther’s back more. He didn’t understand. “Gotta go stop Five from himself or something Klaus wasn’t very accurate with information.” Space boy spoke with a mutter as he turned to settle again. “What do you mean Klaus?” Luther asked only to be waved off. He was slowly fading from here, what ever had brought them together fading. “Klaus, our brother, don’t think too hard about what he says, but trust information from him.” Space boy waved Luther’s had darting through him as he tried to grasp the fading form. “I don’t understand!” He called before he felt nausea climb in his throat hands raised while weight slowly began appearing in his arms. “Vanya?” His eyes trailed down to her body in his arms eyes darting around each of his siblings, each of then younger, each of them thirteen again. Eyes squeezed shut at the flash of warmth then darkness.


End file.
